Until The powers Awake you're free
by Flame-Alchemist-127
Summary: Haruto Sakaki, age 20, witch hunter, non-witch or so they thought. Now the STN has a new system and the STNJ has new orders- hunt down witches who's powers have not awoken. Robin, not being hunted anymore, has the ability to help the one being hunted. But


FlameAlchemist127: Okay, this is a new type of fic for me. I thought it might be good, so tell me what you think. The first chapter is very confusing, but it'll become clearer.

Disclaimer: I do not own witch hunter robin, only the four witches that appear. And the words being said at first, I do not own for they are the English version of the ending song half pain.

"How far back should I have to go? Tell me. Everything is so painfully vivid."

Haruto ran as quickly as his feet could carry him. Keep going, keep going, don't stop now, were the words racing in his mind. He had to go, he couldn't stop. His bike may have been destroyed, but it wouldn't stop him.

"The truth is, we couldn't understand each other, So I left and didn't look back."

Through the woods he ran, blocking the branches from sending him back. He'd take the pain as long as he moved on. He had to keep going, no matter what. He had to, his life depended on it, along with one of his friends.

"Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being. I never carry out my promises. So long ago, I threw away my brightness. And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return."

Deeper and deeper he ran, never looking back. His footsteps echoed in the empty woods. Not even an owl hooted or a mouse ran, it was dead silence. Whatever beckoned him to go this way, had planned it all along.

"It lies beside this cold heart, frozen. So completely mindless that it persists forever."

He wouldn't stop, not now, not after coming so far. He had to continue. He couldn't stop. Not if what he thought was true. Robin, Amon, the others, they would truly miss him if he did. What would happen if he stopped?

"Numbly, I gather the remnants of my emotions, And searching for redemption, I…"

Haruto had no time to think about what would happen. He just knew he had to keep running. Can't stop, not now, not going so far. He jumped over branches and ran this way and that. A light seemed to guide him through the darkness.

"Fall into a light sleep, on a lonely night. I'm beginning to learn the designs of sorrow. The hiding away of your warm presence. Makes me fear the overflowing darkness."

Haruto kept running, growing closer and closer. He could feel it. Soon very soon, he would meet what brought him here. He raced across an empty field that he had come upon. Then he reached the other side to see it.

"Fall into a light sleep, it encompasses my very being. I never carry out my promises. So long ago, I threw away my brightness. And like the light from the morning sun, it can never return."

Haruto finaly stopped and just watched the sun set, for what seemed like the first time in his life. He felt the wind blow away his troubles as it blew the grass, his hair and clothes. Soft footsteps were heard behind him and he turned to see Robin standing there. Her eyes blazed as the fire grew. Haruto Sakaki, was doomed to die by the hands of the STNJ. He was infact, part witch. Haruto's bike had been destroyed by Robin's fire and with the other's after him, he had no choice but to run. Haruto slowly backed up and felt something against his back. Too afraid to look, Haruto sighed.

"Looks, like everything is over." Haruto managed to say with a slight smile on his face. Only yesterday had he found out he was a witch. Today the others found out their mission was to hunt him down. Haruto had fled. His powers had not awoken, so what could he possibly do to harm anyone. It could just be a misunderstanding, no, Haruto knew it wasn't. He knew he was different. He was ingulfed in darkness and his almost lifeless body hit the ground.

"Poor kid, we had to hunt him down all because he's a witch." Karasuma said.

"I don't even think his powers have awoken. That's how come no one knew about him. But how DID they find out about him?" Robin asked.

"The computers. They can track the bloodline of witches throughout a family. Something they only recently were able to do. They want us hunting witches who's powers have or have not awoken yet. Sakaki, the first one who's powers have not awoken, was first on the list of names." Amon said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Robin asked.

"Why not let the kid hang out at my place. It'd be fun. It'd be our little secret." Dojima said with her index finger to her lips and a smile.

"I'm alright with me." Karasuma said.

"Me, too." Robin piped in and they looked at Amon.

"Hey Amon, you have to agree with them. Anyway, you're out numbered. I side with them." Micheal's voice came over the communicator.

"Thank you, Micheal." Dojima said.

"No problem." Micheal said.

"Fine. He can stay with you, Dojima, but he's YOUR responsibility. If something goes wrong then…." Amon began to say, but Karasuma cut in.

"I take care of him. If anything goes wrong then Robin will. There, now everything is set." Karasuma said.

"But won't the STN headquaters wonder how come we didn't bring them sakaki's body?" Robin asked.

"Well just say that sakaki got away." Amon said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Right." Karasuma, Dojima, and Robin said. Amon picked up sakaki and looked at Dojima.

"I don't truly trust you, I'll check in almost everyday to check on him. First sign of anything fishy and he's going to Karasuma." Amon said in his ruff voice.

"Fine, fine. Nothing fishy, Amon. You can trust me." Dojima said with a smile on her face and Amon gave her a glare as they walked off.

"I'll take Sakaki's bike to get repaired, it's the least I can do for just about destroying it." Robin said.

"If worst comes to worst we'll just buy him a new one." Dojima said in a cheery voice as Amon placed sakaki in the back seat of Dojima's car.

"Only you would sound so cheery, Dojima." Karasuma said as she opened the door to her car.

"Fine, fine, be a party pooper." Dojima said, pouting. She got into her car as Amon helped robin with sakaki's bike, into amon's car. Karasuma closed her car door.

"I'm off. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Give me a call when Sakaki wakes up, alright?" Karasuma yelled to Dojima.

"Alright. See ya, Miho!" Dojima said and Karasuma drove off. Amon and Robin got in Amon's car.

"Same for us, Dojima." Robin said and Dojima nodded.

"Yup, I will. Don't worry." Amon drove off and Dojima went home. She pulled up the driveway of her house. A beautiful one indeed, one of the finest. Her father had made sure she got a good house, one not too big and not too small. It was a two floor house, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, two baths, a kitchen, a dining room, and a living room. Dojima got out and picked sakaki up and brought him inside. She brought him upstairs and into one of the guest rooms. She placed him on the futon and covered his with blankets. She went downstairs and watched tv. About three hours later, as Dojima was heading into the kitchen to make something, Sakaki walked shakily down the stairs. Just as he tripped and begun to fall, Dojima raced over to catch him, which she did.

"Dojima-san?" Sakaki asked as he steadied himself.

"Yup. Now I'll help you to the couch." Dojima said and helped him to the couch,. He sat down and looked around.

"This is where you live?' Sakaki asked and Dojima nodded.

"Yup. It's just a tad bit too big, but it's home. Now….. You must be hungry. What do you like?" Dojima asked and Sakaki blinked.

"Dunno." Sakaki said and Dojima nodded.

"I'll just surprise you. Are you allergic to anything?" Dojima asked.

"Anything for cooking? No." Sakaki replied and Dojima nodded and left. She returned a few minutes later.

"Dinner is served. It's in the dining room." Dojima said and Sakaki got up and followed Dojima into the dining room. It was small. A table with four chairs. There was a tv in the room and a radio. The small window in the room was open and the curtains were blowing in the night's breeze. Sakaki noticed the bowels on the table and the glasses as he took the seat opposite of Dojima. In the bowel was ramen.

"Heh, not much of a cook are you Dojima-san?" Sakaki said in a sly tone.

"I can cook. I'm just tired that's all." Dojima said in a defending way which made Sakaki laugh.

"If there's something wrong with it don't eat it!" Dojima said and Sakaki restrained his laughter.

"No Dojima-san. I like ramen. It's just that you have a visitor." Sakaki said and poined to the cat sitting in the window.

"Oh my, back already? I'll go get it Neko-san." Dojima said and got up from the table. She left into the kitchen and returned a minute later with a bowel and placed it on the window and the cat began to drink the milk.

"Is that little fella your's?" Sakaki asked and Dojima shook her head.

"No, he's just a stray that's been coming here every night around this time." Dojima said as she sat down.

"I see." Sakaki replied and began to eat. Dojima began to eat, but a few minutes into eating Dojima broke the silence.

"Sakaki, did you know you're a witch?" Dojima asked and Sakaki stopped.

"I just found out yesterday. That reminds me. Why the heck am I still alive? You guys were supposed to bring me to the STN." Sakaki said and Dojima shook her head.

"You're our friend, Sakaki. We could never do something like that. You're gunna be staying here. As far as the STN knows, you're still on the loose." Dojima said and ate alittle bit more.

"I see. Thanks, Dojima-san." Haruto said and ate more. The rest of the meal was in silence, which was broken by the cat hoping from the window to the table.

"Hey Neko-san, what're you doing?" Dojima said and looked at the cat.

"Meow." Replied the cat as it walked gracefully towards Dojima and Sakaki looked at the bowel, the milk untouched.

"Dojima, watch it!" Sakaki yelled as he pulled out his gun and fired at the cat. The cat went flying through the push door and into the kitchen with a loud crash.

"Sakaki!!What did you just do?!?!?" Dojima just about screamed.

"Saved you from a witch." Sakaki said and got up.

"A witch?" Dojima said as she got up and took out her gun.

"You'll see what I mean. The bowel is still full of milk. It's what hit me, cat's like milk. So, let's reveal our witch." Sakaki said as he and Dojima moved towards the door. They flung it open and point the gun in and fell upon a young girl on the ground.

"You were right." Dojima gasped and they both moved towards the girl. Sakaki bent down and moved her onto her back, he had only grazed her shoulder with the bullet. Her eyes slowly opened and fell upon Sakaki.

"Uh……." Sakaki said and pointed the gun at the girl who flung herself at him. Sakaki dropped his gun as the girl hugged him.

"You two know each other?" Dojima asked and Sakaki shook his head.

"No." Sakaki said as the girl looked at him, she placed her fingers to his lips to tell him not to speak. There was a loud crash which was the sound of the table being smashed and sent everywhere. Sakaki looked at the girl, her chocolate brown hair, crystal blue eyes, her tattered and torn dress, and that she wore no shoes and her body was bruised and scratched.

"Let's get out of here." Dojima said as Sakaki got to his feet, the girl trying to get his attention. Sakaki picked the girl up.

"You want to come with us, is that it?" Sakaki asked and the girl nodded.

"Fine, let's just go. Follow me." Dojima said and they followed her through the door just as the door to the kitchen from the dining room flung off it's hing. They rushed out the front door and to the car. Sakaki placed the girl in the back and put the seat belt on and got in. Dojima got in and started up the car. A figure could be seen in the window, only it's shadow. They drove away from the house, last thing of the house they saw was the glass being shattered. They drove for a while, Sakaki had his head against the glass and his eyes closed.

"Dojima-san, do you think that that was a witch?" Sakaki asked.

"I think so." Dojima said and the little girl began to cough. Dojima slowed down the car and noticed where they were, along with sakaki.

"harry's. That means we're close to our safe house." Sakaki said.

"Take alook at her Sakaki." Dojima said as she stopped the car in front of Harry's. Sakaki hurried to get out of the car and opened the back door and unbuckled the girl. The front door to Harry's opened as Harry himself stepped out. Sakaki had just picked the girl up, when he noticed Harry.

"Oh my, what are you two doing out at this time of night?" Harry asked.

"harry!" Sakaki said in shock and Dojima got out of the car and turned it off.

"Someone broke into my house and totally destroyed it." Dojima said.

"What about the little girl, I never knew that one of you had a kid." Harry said.

"I'm only 18. She ain't mine." Dojima said and Harry looked at Sakaki.

"Then she's yours Haruto?" Harry asked and Sakaki shook his head.

"No, I'm 20. I don't have a kid. She just appeared and won't let go of me." Sakaki said and he placed the girl on the roof of the car and looked at her.

"So can you figure anything out, Sakaki?" Dojima asked and Haruto moved his hand around the girl's head, kneck, and chest.

"It could just be a cold, or it could be something more……." Sakaki suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence when his hand begin to glow white and the girl stopped coughing. Sakaki's hand went back to normal.

"Please tell me that I'm not the only one who saw that." Dojima said.

"I saw it." Harry said in a shocked voice.

"Is that my power? The power to heal?" Sakaki looked at his hands and noticed smaller hands placed on his, slightly covered in blood. Sakaki looked at the girl and she smiled.

"They make for a cute pair." Dojima said and crossed her arms.

"Heh, I get it. I saved you from death. So what exactly does that make me?" Sakaki asked and a small tiny voice left the girl.

"Angel of Wife." The girl said.

"Angel of Life?" Sakaki asked and the girl nodded.

"You can minipuuwate wife forces, take charge of wives, create wives and save wives." The girl said.

"Now that we know you can speak, what's your name and what are you?" Sakaki asked.

"My name is Hiroko, I'm a shape shifting witch. One of four special witches. There's five of us. You're the fifth. I'm on a quest to find the others. They'll come searching for you, you have a light that draws us to you." The girl said.

"Well her speech has improved greatly in those few minutes." Harry said.

"Well this is touching and all, but we have a witch after us and I don't think staying out on the street is such a good idea." Dojima said.

"Yes, Yes, I agree. Please come inside." Harry said and opened his store back up. Dojima and Sakaki, carrying Hiroko, followed. They sat at a table, Hiroko, Sakaki, and Dojima. Harry brought them drinks, a glass of water for Sakaki, milk for Hiroko, and sode for Dojima. He sat down with them.

"Thanks, Harry." Sakaki and Dojima said to Harry. There was a loud crash as Dojima's car exploded and the glass to Harry's exploded. A dark figure walk towards them.

"I've come for the Angel of Life, the witch with the power to minipulate life." The dark figure said. "And I'll kill you all just to find it."

The four just sat there, unbeknownst to them that their death was inevitable and this could be their end.

FlameAlchemist127: To be continued. Please review. It turned out longer then I expected. I'm soooooo sorry. Next chapter will be shorter. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
